Alcatraz One-Shots
by rapturemelancholia
Summary: I'm a real sucker for cute stuff on the brink of getting mature. Sometimes I get a spur of imagination and write stuff like this. OC's/various characters. Rating T to be super safe?


**_Lord knows I'm not a fool girl_**  
 ** _I really shouldn't care_**  
 ** _Lord knows I'm not a school girl_**  
 ** _In the flurry of her first affair_**

 _Mad About The Boy, Dinah Washington_

* * *

Claire's first impression of the deputy warden was that he was a cruel man. She could see why her father had chosen him, though. He was young, well-educated and wasn't afraid to show the inmates that he was in charge.

Now she was to attend the deputy's birthday that was being held at her own house. While her father was ecstatic about the ordeal, Claire would rather eat dinner with the prisoners.

"Claire, are you ready to greet the guests?" Her father asked as he stepped into her room.

Claire adjusted her dress and took one last look in the mirror. Her light brown hair laid against the sides of her chest, the delicate curls bobbing as she moved. The V-necked red dress she wore showed off her curves in a nice way while it didn't reveal too much of her skin. "Yes father, I'm ready."

Her father smiled brightly, "Well, you look absolutely lovely tonight. I'm sure E.B will think the same."

Claire had to force a smile. E.B had made subtle advances before. Though, he had been interrupted by her father every time he tried to court her further.

She followed her father to the door and watched as he opened it. Dr. Bouregard was first at the scene and bowed at Claire. "Ah, the young lady is here as well." He said. This was her home - so yes, she was indeed here as well. Claire sighed internally.

Looking behind the shoulder of the doctor, Claire noticed a slightly colored woman. The woman smiled as their eyes met and Claire politely greeted her, "It's a pleasure to have you here." Claire had never seen a woman working at the prison before, or even heard of one that did.

When almost everybody had taken their seats at the table, the door was opened once again. Claire felt her chest tighten. It wasn't that she disliked Elijah. He was quite handsome and polite, but something about his demeanor toward the prisoners made him seem menacing. As her father gave E.B a loyal welcome, Claire watched as two prisoners whispered to each other. Having them here made her feel unsafe. This was where she slept and her father simply decides to bring them in here.

The seats had been arranged so that Claire sat to the right of Elijah and to the left of her father. She sipped her wine as she felt his eyes on her. "You look beautiful tonight." He lowered his voice so that the warden wouldn't hear, though her father was busy complimenting E.B's dysfunctional half-sister, Geri. Claire mumbled a half-hearted "thank you", before going back to sipping wine and listening to the guests' conversations.

* * *

Two hours into the festivities half of the gathering were drunk, or slightly tipsy - her father very much so. Drunkenness often led to unwanted conversations.

"As we all know, my daughter Claire," He began, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Is still, to much surprise, still not married."

"Father," Claire interjected, giving him a stern look, "I don't need you telling everyone my relationship status." He had definitely had too much wine.

Her father ignored her and continued, "E.B, don't you think Claire would be an excellent wife?"

Oh god, was he really putting her in this situation? It felt like her face was on fire. Her father had nothing to do with if she was married or not. She could hear one of the prisoners snicker behind her, apparently having the time of his life making fun of her demise.

Elijah chuckled, "I do believe that would be her own choice to make." He looked at her with wistful eyes.

Clearing her throat, Claire announced loudly, "I have to get some air." She made her way out of the dining room before anyone could object. She felt embarrassed enough for one night and had no wish stay for more uncomfortable topics.

The air was chilled and her breath was visible against the light from the lamps. God, she wished she had a cigarette. Walking down the road, she watched the lights of San Francisco in the distance. The mainland seemed so desperately far away at night.

"I apologize if you felt uncomfortable in there." E.B walked up beside her.

She let out a yelp, startled by his sudden appearance. "Is it common for you to frighten people like that?"

He smirked, "No, but I particularly enjoy tormenting you. At least, that is what you seem to think."

"No, but I believe my father enjoys tormenting me sometimes." A strong wind picked up, chilling Claire to the bone.

Elijah took off his tuxedo and wrapped it around her shoulders, his hands lingering on her arms. "It's freezing outside. Why don't we go back inside?" Apart from being a blockhead, he was a real gentleman.

"Yes, I suppose so." She turned to walk back to the house but was held back. Confused, she looked at Elijah to see what was the problem.

His lustful eyes studied her eyes as he moved his hands to rest on the small of her back. "You really do look beautiful tonight."

Before Claire could say anything, he had crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly at first and when she didn't pull away, he kissed her deeply and passionately. His hands trailed under her dress and he gave her thigh a light squeeze, causing her to moan quietly. He trailed kisses along her neck to her ear and murmured into her ear, "I need you to be mine."

* * *

 **I mean, who didn't like that dude? He was a fucking asshole, but eh. _They are usually the best characters anyway_.**


End file.
